$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {0} \\ {-2} & {4} \\ {-1} & {1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-1} \\ {4} & {0} \\ {3} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}-{3} & {0}-{-1} \\ {-2}-{4} & {4}-{0} \\ {-1}-{3} & {1}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {1} \\ {-6} & {4} \\ {-4} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$